


Victory!!!

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Yuuri reflects on his budding relationship with Victor as the two of them spend time together after his silver medal win in China.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is one of my first forays into a fandom outside Fullmetal Alchemist. This is also my first time writing in YOI, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to thank [Batsutousai](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/) and [Psy](http://psyraah.tumblr.com) for being good sports and beta'ing this creation of mine. I really appreciate all the help!! Anything I missed is solely my fault, and not theirs! 
> 
> And I actually watched some videos of ice dancing (and to an extent my own skating experiences from years ago. I was not advanced, nor professional) to write this fic. In particular, [this video of Meryl Davis and Charlie White](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFqwb8NuIqY) is what I used. I adore their skating style. 
> 
> Anyways, here's 500 some odd words of Victuuri for y'all!

_ My name is Katsuki Yuuri… _

 

“We should celebrate,” Victor says and Yuuri glances up from where he was eating dinner.

‘Celebrate’ can mean anything from going out to get a drink (or two), to really…anything. Before Yuuri can finish chewing his mouthful of food, Victor is tugging on his arm.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asks as Victor stoops to pick up a bag from the floor.

“You’ll see,” Victor says with a grin.

Yuuri isn’t disappointed when they end up at the skating rink, which is deserted, the halls echoing with their footsteps. 

At the edge of the massive rink, where just hours ago hundreds of people stood, they sit on  bench side by side. Then Victor opens the bag and hands Yuuri his skates.

The quiet is comfortable, and the only sounds are the sound of them readying their skates. There is the soft  _ thump  _ of blade guards as the guards drop to the benches. Now, now, they can skate. 

Yuuri has always loved to skate, just for himself, but this is entirely different, he’s practiced with Victor before, but they haven’t skated with each other before. Or perhaps, it just feels different now. Their emotions and feelings have changed since the first time they stepped out on a rink together.

Victor’s taken his hand and he isn’t letting go, even as they skate a few feet forward onto the ice.

Victor takes Yuuri’s other hand and says, “Let’s skate.”

Yuuri has a single thought as he steps out onto the ice: never could have dreamed of this in the past – never would he have thought Victor Nikiforov would be his coach, or even something more to him.

Now, with his hand in Victor’s, they skate, the ice stretching out beneath their feet thrilling Yuuri every moment he moves. It’s a slow skate, not nearly as fast as they can go, because they’re not trying to show off here. And it's...Yuuri doesn’t have a word for it -- comfortable, content, happy? Dreamlike? Their hands meet as they come in to each other, and then part just as quickly as they spin out from each other, before coming back together, hands meeting once more. 

They skate with their hands entwined, doing little circles as they move across the ice. 

Time seems to go by so quickly when he skates with Victor, it rushes past him, and he startles as Victor pulls them to a stop in the middle of the rink, and then they’re toe to toe, face to face.

They've exerted themselves enough that they’re breathing a little hard. 

Victor’s hands drop Yuuri’s so he can cradle Yuuri’s face in his gloved hands,“You did great,” he says, “You couldn’t have surprised me more than that.”

“You surprised me too, you know.”

Victor skates them slowly across the ice, Yuuri letting him lead. There is a gentle push and pull of movement as they skate, and then Yuuri asks,“Are you worried?”

“About what?” Victor seems to be unconcerned as he twirls them around, and Yuuri finds himself staring up into Victor’s face. Yuuri forgets sometimes that Victor can be as intense as he is silly. “You skated well here. There is no reason you won’t skate well in Russia as well.”

Yuuri grins and skates backwards, bringing Victor with him as he says, “I told you then, I simply need you to stand by me to succeed.” 

Yuuri slows as he reaches the edge of the ice, and they both step off the ice. The edges of their skates get caught for a second and both Victor and Yuuri nearly tumble to the ground before they right themselves. Victor lets go of Yuuri’s hand only long enough for them to get their skates off before he takes it again. 

Yuuri had never expected that the casual touches with Victor (or so they had started out as) to turn into something deeper, something more intense in every way, from how Victor holds him tight in hugs, to clinging to him when he’s drunk too much, to the gentle hands on his face tonight. It could have been overwhelming, but it is  _ not _ and Yuuri had thought it would be that at least, but it feels  _ right _ and Yuuri will cling to this feeling no matter what. 

Victor is placid, humming something out of tune under his breath, and Yuuri finds he feels tired.

He's a bit worried about the event in Russia – Yurio will be there, of course – but, at the same time, he knows Victor will support him all the way.

They exit the ice rink into the dark of night, and Victor lets go of Yuuri’s hand to throw an arm around his shoulders, pulling Yuuri against Victor’s side.

Yuuri grins as he looks down, and doesn’t protest. 

  
  



End file.
